youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sneak A Peek
It was a dark, cold, gloomy night. I was on my way home, walking down the 13th street of our subdivision. I was alone actually. If I were a coward, I would definitely run straight to my house or maybe I would let my boyfriend drive me home. But I wasn’t a coward, I never was. Not until I realized someone’s following me. A man, an old man. About 60 years of age. You would know he is poor by his ragged shirt, by his torn pants, and his dirty feet. His eyes were looking at me. They were on fire. His hands were wrinkly and shaky and his hands were holding something that illuminates his body, maybe a lamp or a candle. I suddenly decided to walk faster, away from the man. I heard the loud thumping of his feet, which means he was still following me. I was shaking but I’m not scared. It didn’t feel right. When I was in front of my house, I looked back.' He was gone! '''Every trail of him was gone. No footprints, no sound. I was alone again. I looked back again and I was surprised he was there! He was standing in front of me. The smell of cigarette and liquor leaked from his mouth to my nose. His face was now clearer, it was wrinkly and scars of different sizes were printed on his face. He was carrying something different now. A book. A thin one. “Buy this book. Buy this! “He said. His voice was deep and scary. The hairs on my neck suddenly tingled. “Ehh, how much?” I answered fast. I was nervous now. “A thousand.” He responded I quickly grabbed my wallet and also quickly gave him a thousand. “Here” I handed the money and grabbed the book. He smiled at me with his one-seat apart teeth. I will never buy a book in a normal, regular day. And besides, I hate reading. It’s never my passion. But I felt so nervous. I felt so scared that my major goal is to get out of here fast. “Whatever happens, '''DO NOT OPEN THE LAST PAGE OF THE BOOK OR YOU’LL REGRET IT.'” he warned me I did not answer him now. I quickly walked to my house and before I opened the door, I looked back again. HE WAS GONE! I entered the house quickly, locked it and made sure that no one is watching me. I was shaking. My hands, my body, my insides were shaking. “DO NOT OPEN THE LAST PAGE OF THE BOOK OR YOU’ LL REGRET IT. “ His last words were stuck on my mind. I was curious to see the last page. I was tempted. I looked at the book. It was entitled “'Regrets'” .The book looks familiar but I was not in the mood to remember things. I scanned the pages, it looks boring. I scanned all the pages except the back part. “DO NOT OPEN THE LAST PAGE OF THE BOOK OR YOU’ LL REGRET IT. “ I was still scared to find out what was written on the last page. But my mind was crazy and I decided to sneak a peek. And there…was printed…. Book Store ' $1.75' Category:Comedy